Some Memories Are Just Ment To Be Found
by Toaster Squirtle
Summary: Three new witches have risen to power, thinking they could do better than the ones before them. Just there's a minor flaw in their plan; a two star miester (Cassy) and a spirit like weapon (Noami). They had a disagreement with the miester, and it ended in some forgettable actions. Now, can Cassy and Noami find their memories? Or will the duo be forever stuck in an awful dark haze?
1. Prolouge

**_Prologue;_**

 _"Slit, Slit, Slit~"_ Sang a new witch with some burning desires, standing infront of a two star miester with purple long hair and an iron grip on her weapon. Now back to the witch and her burning desires, she wanted power, and nothing more than that. She just wanted everything to be in her jurisdiction, and was determined to get it. Her plan to do so? Get people to fall for luring trap of promise and dispare hidden very deep in her dark heart. Once she had that, she needed test subjects for her sick, twisted more in depth plan to revive a kishin and make them her apprentice. What came after? Well killing off her accomplices and breaking all her promises of course.

The miester infront of her was a different story; Cassandra Lockheart, goes by Cassy or Cass, two star miester, 125 souls collected, 0 witch souls. She was something different, not like some overly increadable powerful different and not the pathetic kind of different, she was average. Just, she had one thing wrong, green blood. This wasn't the horrible thing that created Ausura like black blood, no, no, no, it was worse. It didn't bother Cassandra though, in her opinion it made her think she was one of the most bad ass miesters at the academy. Even if it was just some stupid mistake her and Black Star made in science one day.

"Slit, Slit, Slit, what?" Cassy asked, holding back a laugh at the witch infront of her. The weapon in her hand, a long langdebeve with a glicinging blade and the reflection of a girl with dark tan skin and unnatural white flowing hair that seemed almost like smoke. "Cassandra, stop messing around, were supposed to just come here and kill her. Not stand her and mock her." Noami, the weapon, scolded her miester/best friend in the world. "Don't worry your pretty little face, Noami. I got this," Cassy replied with a cocky smirk, "if you want me to hurry up then change into fauchard form."

Noami sighed and switched weapon forums to yet another midevil French weapon. Cassy smiled, "Thank ya', bestie." Before Noami could reply the witch made a move. She charged at Cassy and used a magic spell to give her claws and then slice through her skin. Cassy gasped and held her arm, not making anymore noises, "stupid bitch.." She mumbled, just as the witch's accomplice, Yuki for this week, had just ran onto the scene whiping her mouth. Yuki is a memory eating witch, she feeds on good memories since they taste the best and also grows on bad ones, since whatever doesn't kill you only makes her stronger.

"Yuki you're late." The other witch said, she didn't have a name.

"I'm sorry, Miss." Yuki growled under her scarf.

"Don't give me additude, you work as my partner, not nagger." The witch said.

Yuki rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

"Now, be a good girl and help me ki-" The witch was stopped by Cassy raming her weapon into the witch's torso and twisting it, making sure she felt the pain, then slicing upwards where you could hear several cracking sounds. Sure enough she let out a scream in pain and fell to the ground, she's a dusgise witch, and that just made it worse since she wasn't in her true form. Cassy pulled the weapon out and raised it up above her head, only to be knocked off her feet. "Stupid, brat! Don't you know not to interrupt!" Once Cassy hit the ground, Noami went flying out her hand and to a spot she couldn't reach.

"Yuki! Get rid of the weapon!" The witch yelled as she dug her sharp claws into Cassy's ankles, breaking skin and having a dark green, almost the color of food coloring when it comes out of the bottle color, dripping and oozing out of the girl's leg. Cassy opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out, tears didn't even come out of her eyes. The sound she did make was like a quiet gasp of surrender and giving up as her eyes widened and the witch dug deeper into the musscle of Cassy's ankle.

Pain and tears filled to the brink of her eyes as blood now poured out of her ankle. "My, my~" The witch cooed, licking her lips, "Green blood, now aren't you speacial?~" She gave a light laugh that turned into a terrifying cackle. Cassy was now immobilized and stuck, bleeding out to extremes in the arms of this witch. _'Lord Death was right... students die on these missions..'_ She thought and her tears fell from her eyes, _'And I'm the next one...'_ Just as she gave up hope, the witch released her leg, allowing more blood to spill out and her go light headed.

As this happened, Yuki was having a difficult time fighting Noami, the immortal spirit weapon. Every time she got a hit in, nothing happened, every time she grabbed her, nothing happened. Noami took every hit, kick, slicing with no complaints, from what she always remember by teaching Cassy to take pain harder than she used to, dodging is never the best option in a close one on one fight. You take the hit, no matter what, that or stop the hit before you get in amaculant amounts of pain. Yuki obviously didn't know this rule since she was just dodging and aiming low like how a twelve year old fights with no experience.

Yuki was growing tired of fighting the aperition girl infront of her and resorted to dirty, unfair tricks. _"Psychí tis psychís koimitheíte~"_ The memory eating witch called out and a black smoke like substance eroded away the ground in small sheets. "What the heck are you saying?" Noami asked, who was breathing slowly to keep her breath down to a small amount, enhaled the smoke. "You'll see, little one!" Yuki giggled. Once Noami felt the side effects coming on, her eyes widened as her breath became heavier and her whole body became heavy.

"T-That's playing dirty!" She yelled out just before her vision shut down and she fell to the ground. The spell was to make souls fall asleep, since Noami is nothing but a soul, she passed out immediately. Yuki smiled, jumped up and down, and clapped her hands. "Yay!" She let out a squeal in happiness. Cassy had only gotten a glimps of her friend falling to the ground and managed to scream out, "Noami!!", even if she knew any word could be her last. The other witch cackled as she watched the girl bleed out.

" _I'm... sorry... I failed..._ "

That was the last thing Cassandra said before her vision became a haze and was starting to bounce in and out of reality. Everything went black in her vision as well and she fell unconcious.

The two witches walked over to both girls, the one of dusguise had healed perfectly in only a matter of minutes. Yuki only had minor scrapes, cuts, and brusises. Plus a minor gash on her hip, but that's okay.

"Miss, do you want me to take their memories?" Yuki looked over at the other one.

"Yes, Yuki, take their memories." The witch nodded, and changed her fingers to a scaple. "Slit, slit slit~" She sang again and cut a line across the forehead of both girls, just to see them bleed more. Although Noami didn't bleed.

Yuki kneeled next to the girls and violently peeled back their skin and pulled out multi-colored strings with voices coming out of them. Those were memories, and once Yuki has them, you can't get them back until she's dead.

Pulling her scarf downwards, she waisted no time on showing her wide gaping mouth and swallowing the memories of both girls whole. This process was repeated until almost all their memories were gone.

"Yuki, at least leave them with one glimps of hope." The witch held her hand out with a smirk. Yuki nodded and opened her mouth, reaching down into her throat and grasping a random memorires that wete fairly long. Those memories were of the time Cassy met Noami.

"Perfect~" The witch cooed. Yuki licked her teeth and lips with her long, rough tounge. Then violent and grusomely, she reinstated the memories to Cassy and Noami.

The witch of dusguise teleported everyone to the front of the DWMA and after they laid the two girls at the door, her and Yuki fled the area.

As for the miester on the ground, after this mission she was; Cassandra Lockheart, doesn't remember what she goes by, two star miester, souls collected: 0, souls conficated: 125, witches souls: 0.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter_** **_one;_**

The light had dimmed itself, the room flickered in and out of its own reality and students crowded outide the hall whispering what they think might've happened. As usual, what one person thought strongly of around here turned into the rumor of the week. "Did someone die...?" a student outside whispered to their miester and they gasped. "Died? Why would you say that?" they asked and their weapon shrugged, "Well this infirmary's closed off, but the other one isn't.." Once others heard, they all took it upon themselves to assume that's what happened.

Then the bell rang, sounding through the halls, classes, and everywhere in between. Students looked around and only a few left the giant crowd. The rest stayed to see if the new rumor was true or not. Nearly moments later the door was kicked open by the death scythe Spirit and his want to be tough additude. Students all looked up to him as he attempted to play it cool. "What the hell are all of you kids doin' out of class? Huh?" he said in a strict voice trying to get students to leave. They didn't. Then Stine rolled to the doorway and over Spirit and spoke calmly, his cigeret hanging lazily at his lip, "Last one to class gets dissected." At that second students fled the hall way in quick haste.

All students except for a kid with spikey blue hair and his weapon partner, a taller girl with long black hair and a over sexualized appeal. The bluette that goes by the name of Black Star ran through the halls yelling, "Yaaaaahoooo!" His weapon partner, Tsubaki, ran after him. "Black Star wait up!" She cried. Following behind the pair was another weapon and miester pair, Maka and Soul. Soul sighed as he watched Black Star, who he shared a bromance with. Maka walked along side Soul and shook her head, "Poor Tsubaki, right?" "Yeah, you're right," Soul nodded in agreement as he opened the door to the classroom for her. Black Star shook his hands in victory, "Black Star has done it again, folks! He has beat everyone to class yet again!" Tsubaki clapped for him and he made a quiet screem to sound like a crowd.

"Think again, Blueberry." Soul said as he continued holding the door. Black Syar shot a glare at his friend, "Don't use Cass' weird nicknames on me. I'm the biggest star you'll ever meet." Soul laughed, the purple haired miester was indeed their best friend and partner in crime since they met, which was only a few weeks after Asura was defeated. "Speaking of the devil. Where is she?" Soul asked as they walked into the classroom. "Probably still on that witch hunt since she won't ever be able to be as good a big star like me." Black Star pointed at himself. "Whatever. Just go sit down." Soul said, slouching and his hands in his pockets as he walked to his seat next to Maka. Black Star had to be dragged to his seat by Tsubaki.

Their teacher rolled into class as usual on his wheely-chair and fell forward on his face after it got caught by a border on the ground. He stood up and pulled his chair back out of the classroom, then tried wheeling in again. He fell once again and bit down on his cigarette to keep it in place. Then stood up and moved his chair from the border and rolled around the classroom. One student in the back raised their hand to ask about the rumor going about. "Professor?" they called out and to which he simply replied, "what?" The student stood up so he could see the professor better. "Is the rumor going around true? Did someone really die?" he asked and the whispering of students grew louder. Stine pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed, "No. It's not, a pairing of students has been injured. Not killed." Then another student asked, "Who was it?" Then another, "Do we know them?" They kept asking questions about the situation until the door was opened quietly, followed by a small person walking in.

They had pink hair and no one knew their gender, it was Crona. "I don't think I can handle this..." Seeing the commotion he quickly tried to leave class until he bumped into another male, Death The Kid. Kid backed up and looked down at Crona. Patty, whom was behind him waved in a hyperactive manner, "Hi Crona!" Liz, standing next to her sister just gave a smimple nod, as Kid waved, "Hello." Crona squeaked, and waved shyly, "hi... hi guys.." Stine cleared his throat, "As I was explaining: a student got into a hard battle against a witch, it seems they weren't quite ready yet," he spoke, "they are in this class and won't be in again until they have recovered enough." Both Kid and Crona gave a confused look to their friends as they sat next to them. "Someone got hurt really bad and everyone thought they died," Black Star explained, "because obviously they aren't as good as me." Kid rolled his eyes, then became interested, "So who were the students?"

Maka tilted her head and tapped Soul on the shoulder, "He said they were on a witch hunt..." she spoke and Soul had a sudden moment of realization, "Oh no." "Oh no what?" Tsubaki asked, tilting her head to the left. "Guys, what do you know?" Liz asked. Black Star was to busy daydreaming about himself to listen. Maka pointed about the classroom, "Look, it's someone on a _witch hunt_ from _this_ class. Who's not here today?" she asked and then everyone suddenly realized at once. "Oh no." Everyone but Black Star and Patty said. "Oh no what?" The overly self centered star said, now snapping back into reality. Patty nodded, "Yeah I don't get it.." "Guys... It's Noami and Cassy." Tsubaki said in a sad tone.

Soul nodded then decided to try and make things seem okay even if they might not be, "Well, we don't know that yet," he continued to think positively over his friends' health and safety. Then Crona chimed in with his signature, "I don't think I can handle this.." Maka then shook her head and said, "Well there's a few kids other then them missing so Soul might be right." Black Star smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Let's just agree that they were all too scared to see a big star like me!" He jutted his thumb to his chest and pointed at himself with his signature grin. Kid pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yeah... let's go with that." He said finally as Stine began his lesson.


	3. Chapter 2

**_((A/N; Hey, to all of you who read this. If you could, please give me a review so I know what I should fix or if I'm doing well or not. Maybe suggestions to get better. Thanks ~Toaster))_**

 ** _Chapter two;_**

After Stine's boring class on dissection and the inside of a flamingo's body. Soul and Maka walked over to his desk, their friends following behind. Stine was gathering his things as his cigarette lazily laid at his bottom pale lip. "Hey, Professor?" Maka asked, her green eyes focusing on her teacher in front of her. Stine looked back at all his students, his eyes hanging low and he had a tired expression as usual. "Yes?" he asked the students. Maka, about to speak was cut off by Black Star. "Are we allowed to go see Cass and Noami?" He asked and leaned against the desk as if he owned the classroom they stood in. Stine quirked an eyebrow, then said, "no." Plain and simple as if this wasn't happening. "Awe, c'mon Professor. You got ta' let a big star like me in!" Black Star said in persistent tone. "No," was all Stine said once again. Kid, Liz, Soul, Crona, and everyone else had already left. Now just leaving Stine and Black Star in the room alone.

Stine and Black Star kept consistently arguing as the others went to the infirmary again. In the room of medical equipment and medicines. One girl had awoken, Noami was the first one. She looked around morally confused. "This isn't my fountain..." the ghost girl mumbled under her breath and then the door suddenly flung open. The loud bang of the door against the wall Noami to cover her ears, and suddenly, the purple haired girl to spring up from her sleep and shout, "Don't hurt me!" She was covering her face with her arms in a protective manner. Before Soul or Maka, who were at the door, could even say hi, they stopped to think. Then Patty, not having a care in the world yelled, "Hi Cassy! Hi Noami!"

Noami covered her ears, being very noise sensitive especially with loud voices. "Ow.." she mumbled, it was like her ear drums had exploded and it hurt her head. She whimpered through closed lips as Cassy flinched and hid under her blanket in fear. Her next thought was that her old, abusive partner was going to walk through the door and yell at her. The cocky girl's personality had completely retracted to shy, scared, and meek one. Liz followed Patty in and after them was Kid, dragging Crona by their wrist. Noami's ears had stopped hurting and begun ringing as she slowly took her hands off her ears and eyed the other teens in the room. Not yet seeing Maka or Soul Naomi tilted her head to the right and asked, "Who are you four?" Her voice was softly spoken so she didn't damage her ears. "Huh?" Crona muttered, certain she had to remember her friends. Right? "Noami, the joking isn't funny," Liz laughed nervously. "Joking? What do you mean? Who are you?" Noami asked again, her wispy-smoke-like bob hair floated lightly at her shoulders as she untitled her head.

"She's... she's kidding right?" Liz asked again, emphasizing the end of her sentence. Crona's face went pale, "I don't think I can handle this..." They became light-headed and started having hazy vision. Crona laid down onto the floor. Kid had let go of his wrist, scanning around the room at how unsymmetrical it was. Subconsciously, he ignored Liz as she panicked over her friends and fixed the infirmary's symmetry and neatness. He had the medicine cabinet open and everything facing the same way, every shelf the medication was not only alphabetized, but also in order from biggest to smallest. As he did this he just listened in on Liz saying for about the hundredth time, "Right?" Then saying, "Why am I being ignored?" Scanning around the room, Noami said, "I don't know. Ask them yourself." She floated lightly, about an inch above the bed. Her partner on the other hand, Cassy was shaking in her blanket, her palms sweat as she gripped the long fabric tightly between her hands. She hid until Kid had finished his organizing, then him and Patty walked over to the bed, one on either side. Just before Kid could speak Maka and her albino partner, followed by Tsubaki walked into the room. Soul and Maka were having a 'chat' on the current situation. And by chat that means: Maka analyzing the situation and Soul just listening to her talk while nodding in agreement. Their entering caused the purple haired miester to hide more, she began hyperventilating and muttering things to herself. "Whoa, is she okay? Are both of them okay?" Soul asked, pointing between either girl as Maka and Tsubaki rushed to their sides, Noami's first to ask her questions and other things.

As for Soul, he walked in between each bed listening to what was going on. "Are you hurt?" Tsubaki questioned Noami, whom shook her head. "Good, she's not hurt," Maka sighed in relief. "Who are you?" Naomi asked the girls, still not recognizing their faces, as Liz checked the clipboard on the girls' condition. "What do you mean? We're your friends, silly!" Patty giggled loudly, since she was between both beds. Noami flinched and covered her ears, "Huh?" She was generally confused on what was going on. Crona was on the floor talking to themselves about all the bad things that could happen at the moment. They then sat up and asked, "She seems confused, does that mean she's crazy too?" Maka shook her head, "No, Crona, I doubt she's crazy." They kept babbling on about Noami's condition. Soul and Kid looked at each other then to Liz, who was reading the medical conditions of Cassandra aloud. Kid held a finger to his lips, " _Shhhh..."_ The three nodded to one another. Soul took the opportunity to make the first move, "Cass? You good?" Cassy shook in her vocals as she did in her body, "I... I... I think," She was quiet as she peaked over the blanket, "Who... who are you g-guys? Where's my partner?" Her mind was in a whirl fore she had no memory of anyone in front of her. "Noami's right over there," Kid pointed at the ghostly figure, "And you know who we are..." Cassy tilted her head to the left, the more dominate half of her body. "I do?"

Liz and Maka then pulled Kid and Soul aside. "Guys? Do you think the girls are acting kind of..." Liz couldn't find the right word to fill in her sentence. "Strange?" Maka completed it. "Yeah, strange." The taller Thompson sister nodded. "More then usual? Yes," Soul said. "They seem scared," Kid added onto the conversation, "Oblivious maybe? They don't remember a thing." Then the professor came into the room with a mad expression, dragging a knocked out Black Star behind him. "I thought I said not to come in here?" he said in a grim, angered voice between gritted teeth that held his cigarette. All the students looked at him, including Naomi and Cassy. "Uh-oh..." All said, except the weapon and miester pair that was hospitalized. "What have you read in the reports you guys have messed up?" Stine asked them, seeing all his pages mixed up on a desk. "Nothing really." Liz spoke up, everyone looking at her. "Good because I forgot to add my diagnoses. Like how you all have detention. Not to mention that Cassandra and Noami have amnesia." He spoke freely since he was angry with them.

" _Amnesia?"_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3:_**

After the untamed burst of anger causing the fright of amnesia the room stood frozen. Not a person, nor soul moved. It was as if they had melted in shock and eroded away to the quiet. Even the all powerful Black Star froze in the very mist of his thoughts. Reality, he was just scared that two people won't be calling him a star anymore.

About a month later, the girls had been showing a vast improvement, by the standards of baby steps. Signs of their old personalities returning to them. They were starting to open up to most everyone of their old friends, (Kid and Maka the most). Even if one was still very sarcastic and the other still scared of even her own friends. Being at the DWMA, rumors and news gets out fast so soon the entire school had found out about Cassandra and Noami's old starting condition before they had started improving. It was spread through rumors from class to class, and everyone, well, almost everyone had been at the infirmary to check on them. It was madness, complete chaos. The more the room crowded, the more uncomfortable the duo got with questions. People they didn't even know existed before the witch battle and amnesia were in the room at least once. Why? Because all of those that came to the small infirmary were curious (or friend's of the girls) and wanted even a small glimpse on what true forgetfulness was like. What better place then where they can spectate and not the risk of losing their memories themselves?

After everyone was shoved out of the room by Stine and Nygus, Noami sighed in relief. All the mixes of loud, reckless noises was hurting her tan pigmented ears. She was just a soul in a human like body after all. The noise had also caused her miester, Cassy, to hide among her jacket she wore out on missions and blankets on her hospital bed. Basically, the girl wanted to hide herself from the outside world and stay in her hiding spot until her memories had recovered. Her hiding didn't last long, Stine had come along and ruined it. "Cassandra-" he broke into her thoughts, "-I need to check your vitals again." He spoke in his low, non-coaxing, monotone voice to her. While his cigarette hung low at his bottom lip on the left side. It illuminated from his breath and the smoke lingered from in his mouth and on the cigarette. Cassy poked her head above the blanket, just so her shy diamond blue eyes were able to be seen. "I need to check yours too, Noami." Stine shot a look in her direction and which she commented, "But I'm already dead." "Then it should be easy," he smirked insanely, "Just like the last dissections I've done on you.~"

Noami swallowed hard, painful memories of the past month of dissections and tampering with her soul like body filled her head as she shook her head and said, "Sorry, sir..."

"I'm your professor," he corrected her.

"Sorry, professor." The ghost girl said again.

He chuckled and corrected her once again, "Professor Stine."

"Sorry, Professor Stine," She said, having an attitude with him out of frustration. Cassy watched all of it and mumbled, "Screw head..." She might not had remembered a lot but she knew Noami was her weapon partner. Any partner of Cass' was definitely going to be protected by her whether in her fragile state or not, even if they were just getting teased. The professor looked over to her, "What was that?" he looked from her to his clip board where he was tracking their behavior, not checking their vital. "I called you Scew Head." She shrugged, her cocky attitude somewhat returning. Stine wrote it down on his board, the past month he had been keeping track of their progressing behavior. Stine had really only checked their vitals twice.

After more test, the doors had been reopened. The first people to run into the room was Maka and Kid. "Professor!" Both yelled at the same time. Noami squeaked and and covered her ears, "Volume please." Maka had a big purple book in her hand and Kid had a note from his father in his left hand, and a paper with it copied down just for the purpose of symmetry. "Sorry Noami..." Maka apologized, then whisper yelled, "Professor! We have important news." Stine turned around and looked at the two. "Yes? What is it?" Stine asked them. Maka held up the book and Kid held up the note. "We've found out how to cure their amnesia." Each pointed to a girl. "My father gave us the OK to take the girls out of recovery to cure them," kid handed the professor a note. Maka flipped through the pages in her book and both girls, Cassy and Noami, looked to each other then back to the two miesters. Stine read through the note and his eyes widened, "Take them out of recovery to properly train them?" He questioned, "Why would you need to train them?"

Maka then took over from there, showing a picture of Yuki, the witch that stole Noami and Cassandra's memories. On the page next to it was all the information known on her. "In order to get the memories of a victim back from Yuki, they have to kill and collect her soul." Maka explained. Then handed the professor the book, he pushed up his glasses, "Interesting..." Then the professor looked at Noami and Cassy, "Unfortunately, Cassandra can not walk yet." "What! Why not we haven't even tried yet!" Cassy said, she was pumped to get out of the hospital bed and onto the soul collecting floor.

"It's going to be hard work if you two are up for it." Kid said, placing a hand in his pocket and then smirking slightly, knowing they couldn't resist the challenge. Cassy smiled brightly, then looked at Noami who smirked, the covered her ears expecting Cassy to yell. "Hell yeah we're up for it!" Cassy exclaimed then stood up, trying to start that moment. The violet hair girl squeaked and fell back onto the bed. Kid chuckled, and Noami giggled. Maka face palmed and said, "How about Soul and I help Noami with her work on being a weapon while you heal up Cass?" "I'm fine though, just my balance is off..." Cassy said. "I'll help her with her balance, since balance is the key to symmetry." Kid said proudly. "Good. We'll start tomorrow." Maka smiled.


End file.
